Closer
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Triles; future fic, slightly OOC - Tristan finally gets his hands on the sexiest bartender in town, Miles. /song inspiration: Closer - Nine Inch Nails, Rated M for smut/


A/N: So, I had this story posted, but I had taken it down because I wasn't so much satisfied with it. But, now it's back up and I apologize for the sudden deletion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi.

A/N 2: This is a future fic, and very OOC. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible, but it's just a little more fun to color outside the lines. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Reviews are welcome!

* * *

 **\+ Closer +**

"Tell me the truth, do I look like I'm wearing a garbage bag?" Zoe asked as she turned to her best friend. Tristan looked up from the mirror, where he was plucking his dark eyebrows, and turned around to examine Zoe's outfit. She wore a strapless white blouse and a tight, short black pencil skirt.

"Not sure where the hell you got garbage bag, you look great." Tristan went back to plucking his eyebrows and put the tweezers down when he got them even and fine.

"Are you going to wear that or are you going to change?" Zoe asked as she walked over to her dresser and picked out a pair of cute white gold hoops.

Tristan looked down at his dark jeans and long sleeved, extremely low cut shirt and then back at her, "Whats wrong with what I'm wearing? We're going to a gay bar not a fancy restaurant."

Zoe rolled her eyes and she walked to the mirror and started fluffing her hair. Tristan had slipped on his shoes and pulled some money out of his leather wallet, counting to make sure he had enough for the night. Once they were ready, Zoe and Tristan walked out of his house after grabbing his car keys and proceeded to make their way to his vehicle. They climbed in and Tristan slipped the key into the ignition, starting the car.

He pulled out of the driveway and into the street, heading towards the bar. The ride was silent, but short, as he only lived about ten minutes away. The parking lot was packed and he managed to find one, all the way on the other side of the bar. Unfortunately they had to walk, but thankfully it wasn't too far.

Because he and Zoe are there almost every weekend, the bouncer let them pass even though they cut in front of everyone.

"You're so terrible." Zoe joked as she wrapped her arm around Tristan's, listening to the people in line complain and moan about how "unfair it was".

"Not my fault I so happen to have connections." Tristan winked.

The inside of the bar was covered in an assortment of black lights, with the occasional red and purple strobe lights. Music blasted through the speakers and everyone was in the dance floor dancing their asses off. It was heaven to Tristan.

"Do you think Miles is working tonight?" He shouted to his friend over the music.

"If Grace is working tonight then Miles is working. And besides, do you think Miles would actually want to see you after that stunt you pulled last weekend." Zoe shouted back as they walked to the bar, snaking around the sea of people.

"I'm sure he probably forgot." Tristan shouted as he and Zoe took a seat at the bar.

"He's a bartender, he doesn't forget anything. And besides, I'm sure he's forgotten about you. He's fine as hell and I'm sure he fucks anything that moves." Zoe said.

"I don't blame him – oh there he is!" Tristan almost squealed.

Miles had walked from the back, holding two bottles of Jack Daniel's Tennessee Honey whiskey. Tristan couldn't help but scan his hungry eyes up and down the sexy bartender. He wore a torn black t-shirt, showing bits and pieces of his soft, toned skin. His ripped pants hung loosely off his waist, and was held up with a black belt.

"God isn't he just so delicious!" Tristan cooed and Zoe rolled her eyes. A random bartender walked up to her and asked if she wanted something to drink. She had ordered an apple martini and waited patiently for it.

Tristan continued to eyeball Miles from afar and when the brunette noticed Tristan staring at him, his lips curled into a teasing smirk and he walked up to Tristan and placed his strong hands on the counter. Tristan can feel his insides boil in the pit of his groin at the way Miles looked at him.

"Nice to see you here again. What can I get you." Miles asked, loud enough over the music.

Tristan leaned over the counter, resting his chin on his palm. "How about a red headed slut."

Miles smiled wide and he began to gather the ingredients for Tristan's drink. Tristan looked over at Zoe and mouth "oh my god" to her. She rolled her eyes and took a sip of her apple martini. Zoe looked around for Grace and frowned when she didn't see her. When Miles came back and placed Tristan's drink in front of him Zoe waved her hand in his direction. Miles walked to her.

"Is Grace working today?" She asked.

"She's off today, said something about meeting some girl here." Miles answered as he took her empty glass.

"Oh. Okay." Zoe frowned. She turned towards Tristan and he gave her an apologetic look. Tristan took a sip of his drink and moaned at how delicious it tasted. Miles walked across the bar and Tristan's blue eyes followed him like a hungry animal. A twinge of jealousy erupted in his chest when he saw him talk to a female; they were clearly both flirting with each other. He knew Miles was bisexual but, it didn't mean he had to flirt in front of him, not that Miles was his or anything – he just didn't like it. He couldn't see the girls face clearly but he noticed Miles point in their direction.

When Tristan saw sight of the girl he realized it was Grace and suddenly felt so stupid for thinking they were flirting. He turned to Zoe and shifted his eyes to the left, signaling her to look behind him. Zoe peered over Tristan's shoulder and tried not to squeal when she saw Grace walking over to her. Grace smiled at her and she leaned in and placed a small kiss to Zoe's cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me you were off?" Zoe asked, pouting a little.

"I wanted to surprise you, come on, let's dance." Grace held her hand out and Zoe took it gratefully. Zoe smiled wide at Tristan and waved him off as her girlfriend took her to the dance floor, leaving Tristan alone, which he anticipated.

He finished his drink and set it aside. Miles had walked back to him and took the glass and asked him what he wanted next.

"What do you recommend?" Tristan asked.

Miles leaned forward, so close that it made Tristan shudder. "How about a blow job?" He purred, his voice was low and husky and Tristan felt his cock twitch in his pants.

 _Fuck, yes please._ Tristan thought. "Sounds good." He responded.

Miles spun around and Tristan glued his eyes to the other males firm backside. Tristan chewed on his bottom lip, trying not to climb over the counter and claim him right there. Miles turned around and placed a small shot glass full of light chocolate brown liquid in front of Tristan and stopped Tristan's hand from grabbing it. Miles reached under the counter and pulled out a can of cool whip, spraying a small amount into the shot.

Tristan took the small glass and passed his tongue over the whipped cream, his eyes never leaving Miles' dark green ones. Miles arched his eyebrow at him and watched as Tristan's pierced tongue passed over the sweet cream in a teasing stroke, his heart began to beat rapidly in his chest behind his ribcage. Tristan brought the edge of the glass to his lips and swallowed the contents in one gulp.

Miles took the shot glass from him and he set it aside in the sink under the counter. The brunette leaned forward and pressed his lips against Tristan's ear.

"My shift is over soon." He whispered.

Tristan smiled wide, showing his beautiful pearly whites. The deepness of Miles' voice made Tristan's throat suddenly grow dry and he swallowed the lump that developed there.

"I believe you owe me a dance after that stunt you pulled last week." Miles stated harshly, but with a sexy, crooked grin curling at his perfect lips.

Tristan grimaced, hoping that Miles didn't remember that night. Long story short Tristan started dancing (provocatively) with another man, and was teasing Miles, knowing it was pissing him off. And, he knew it did because the sexy bartender had stormed off with an angry look on his beautiful face; Tristan didn't see him again that night. Tristan's crazy scheme was just to get back at Miles for sending him mixed signals the few months they have known each other. Miles would flirt with him and then the same night he would see Miles leave with some random _slut_ , male or female – or both.

"Well, I suppose I can help you out there." Tristan finally said, he watched Miles go back to the cash register. Miles printed off Tristan's receipt, placing it front of him, and walked away from Tristan, heading towards the back. Tristan was left alone for a few minutes and he turned around in the bar stool to check on his long lost best friend. She and Grace were still dancing closely. He knew she was going to have a good time, so he wasn't worried whether or not she was coming back home with him or going home with Grace.

Moments later, Miles was standing in front of him. He held his hand out to Tristan and the black haired male had quickly reached into his pocket and paid for his tab and took Miles' hand and was led to the dance floor. In an instant, "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails started to play in the background.

"Great timing." Miles purred. He spun Tristan around so his back was against his strong chest. Miles wrapped his arm around Tristan's waist and kept his free hand on his hip. He nestled his head in the crook of Tristan's neck where he took in his scent; it was strong and he moaned in approval.

As the music played, they set their own rhythm of grinding against each other. Tristan had linked his arms around Miles' neck and moved his hips against the man behind him. Miles had somehow pulled Tristan closer to him and ground his hips against Tristan's ass. This was all happening so fast, but Tristan didn't care. He raked his fingers into Mile's short hair and was reward with a soft sigh against his ear.

Their provocative dance made everyone around them disappear, as if they were the only ones on the dance floor. Miles spun Tristan around and gripped his hips, pressing him against his own. He could feel Tristan's length against his inner thigh and he wanted nothing more than to take him upstairs and help him get rid of that problem. Tristan wrapped his arms around Miles' neck and made a quick decision to kiss him.

Miles flinched, but he didn't push the other man away. The brunette could taste the Irish cream on Tristan's tongue and could feel the ball of the tongue ring graze over his own and he moaned at the feeling. Tristan massaged his tongue against Miles' own and clenched a fist full of hair, giving it a tug. Miles moaned in Tristan's mouth and gasped when Tristan took his bottom lip between his teeth.

Miles had to admit that Tristan was a pretty forward kisser, the way he chewed on his bottom lip and swiped his tongue across it made him think of what else his mouth could do to him, and his cock swelled at the thought.

Tristan pulled back and gazed into Miles' deep green eyes. Miles kissed him this time, his teeth attacked Tristan's bottom lip. Tristan moaned in his throat when he felt Mile's hands on his backside, kneading and squeezing it through his jeans. Tristan reached up and cupped Miles' cheek and pulled his mouth away to breath. The music had subsided into a fade out and everyone around them seemed to reappear around them, it was as if they actually did leave.

Tristan watched as Miles' perfect lips parted, a small moan escaped his lips when Tristan ground his cock against the other man. Tristan claimed his lips in a hungry kiss.

"Hey, you guys need to get a room."

Tristan broke the kiss and noticed Zoe was standing there with Grace, wiggling her eyebrows at him suggestively.

"It's about time you guys got together. I was so sick of hearing Miles whine about how much he wanted to kiss you and hold you and do so many erotic—

"Grace. That's enough." Miles cut her off. She laughed at him and took Zoe away to the bar.

Tristan reached up and cupped Mile's cheek and turned his face towards him.

"Erotic things huh?" Tristan purred as he rubbed Miles' cheek with his thumb, "what kind of erotic things?"

Miles didn't say a word, he took the hand on his cheek and dragged Tristan away from the crowd and pulled him to one of the VIP rooms on the second floor. The room had dark red walls, and there was a one-way mirror looking out to the dance floor. On the side of the room was a velvet black couch, in the center was a black round table, and beside the couch on the left side of it was a small nightstand with a red light lamp illuminating the room. Tristan entered the room and turned around once the door was shut to the room. Miles was immediately pushed up against the door and he gasped when his back came in contact with the wood.

Tristan had ripped Miles' shirt over his head and his hungry blue eyes scanned over Miles' toned body. He arched his eyebrow when he noticed the curved barbell piercing on Miles' left nipple.

"I never would have thought you of all people would have a nipple ring." Tristan moved his hand up and ran his finger tips over the ring, causing Miles to moan loud.

"Hm, that's why you got it. Are your nipples sensitive?" Tristan asked. Miles couldn't trust himself to speak so he nodded and cried out loud when Tristan pinched the hardening piece of flesh. Tristan dropped his hand and looked at the beautiful man in front of him. He stepped forward, placing his palm against Miles' erection and rubbed it slowly behind his jeans, just to tease him.

Miles reached down and he stopped Tristan's actions.

"Something wrong?" Tristan asked.

Miles shook his head and he pushed at Tristan's chest. Tristan walked backwards and the back of his knees hit the couch, he fell backwards on it. He gasped when his back came in contact with the soft black cushion. Miles unfastened his belt and pulled it off, placing it on the table. Tristan watched with dilated eyes as Miles slipped his shoes off.

Miles unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, leaving his boxers on. Tristan grew more hard – if it was even possible – at the sight of Miles' erection poking through his white boxer briefs, which sported a wet spot from how wet his cock was. Tristan had quickly removed his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He kicked his shoes off and Miles couldn't help but laugh at how he was quickly getting undressed. Tristan lay on the couch with just his thin, silk boxers. Miles licked the corner of his bottom lip at the sight of his crush laying there on the couch, waiting to be thrown into a puddle of pleasure.

He climbed on top of Tristan and kissed him, his tongue immediately snaked its way into Tristan's warm, wet mouth. Tristan moaned deep in his throat when Miles started to slowly dry hump him, rubbing their erections together in sweet, delicious friction, and Tristan spread his legs wider for him. A deep moan sounded in the back of Miles' throat as his cock came in contact with the other males. They continued grinding against each other and Miles pressed his lips against Tristan's ear, letting the soft moans spill from his lips; he wanted Tristan to hear what he was doing to him. Miles moaned in the other boys ear as Tristan reached around his back and slipped his hand inside Miles' boxers, groping his toned ass.

Tristan broke the kiss and looked deep into Miles' green eyes; the pupils were dilated, not only from how dark the room was, but Tristan also knew it was from how excited Miles is. Tristan pulled his hand out of Miles' boxers and watched as he sat back on his knees and the sexy bartender had reached down and placed a feather light touch to Tristan's clothed erection. Tristan moaned in approval and he looked down through half lidded eyes as Miles wrapped his lips around his erection through his boxers.

"Oh fuck, Miles." Tristan tossed his head and dug it in the cushion of the couch. Miles leaned down and placed a small kiss to the wet spot on Tristan's boxers He moved back and pulled Tristan's boxers down enough to free his cock. Precum oozed out of the slit and Tristan bit back a moan as Miles sucked roughly on the tip. Miles was so good at this, the way his tongue swirled around the tip and the way he engulfed his cock made Tristan arch his back violently.

Miles looked up at his crush and when Tristan looked down at him, Miles moved his head down taking in as much as Tristan's cock as he could. Miles gagged, and forced his throat open, saliva dribbled out of his mouth and dripped down to Tristan's belly. Despite the gagging, Tristan could help but think how sexy Miles looked with his dick forced down his throat.

"Fuck." Tristan swore long and loud. Miles pulled his head back and gripped Tristan's cock, rapidly pumping his fist around the engorged member.

"Miles, if you keep that up… I'll cum—ahh!" Tristan tossed his head back when Miles squeezed his swollen cock. Tristan's whole body began to shake from excitement and he whined in disappointment when Miles let go of his dick.

Miles had crawled back up to Tristan and he licked his lips.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Miles purred against Tristan's lips.

"Oh fuck – yes, but…

"But what?" Miles interrupted him, his tongue lapped at Tristan's puffy bottom lip. Tristan could barely concentrate, the fact that he was about to have sex with the most beautiful man ever, it made him nervous. What if he didn't call back? What if Miles is just a whore that wanted nothing but sex from him? Being this close the most beautiful man he had ever seen caused his stomach to do flips. The way Miles' tongue teasingly passed over his bottom lip, down his neck and back up to his lips made Tristan want to flip Miles over on his stomach and fuck his tight ass. And all the doubts immediately went away.

"Let me make you feel good." Tristan finally said after what seemed like forever.

Miles watched as Tristan shimmied out from underneath him and he removed his boxers; he sat on the floor, kneeling. Miles sat down upright on the couch and watched as Tristan placed his own hands on his knees, spreading Miles' legs open. Tristan reached up and he pulled Miles' precum soaked boxers down his toned legs, tossing them to the side. His cock was rock hard and Tristan barely touched Miles' dick, eliciting a loud moan from him.

Tristan leaned up and placed a small kiss on the swollen tip of Miles' cock before running his mouth up and down the shaft. Miles sucked in a breath and let out a loud sigh, his head falling back onto the back of the couch. Tristan ran his teeth up the shaft and enveloped his lips around the other man's dick.

"Mmm, that feels good." Miles gripped the hair on the back of Tristan's head and thrust his hips. Tristan bobbed his head and reached up with his left hand to Miles' nipple, running his fingers over the pierced flesh.

"Ahh! Tristan." Miles bit his bottom lip as Tristan teased his nipple so good. Tristan swirled his tongue around Miles' dick and dropped his hand, wrapping both his fists around the shaft. Miles' hand clenched the edge of the couch as Tristan pumped his fists around his cock. He swiped his tongue over the slit of Miles' dick and looked up.

Miles was biting his lip, silencing himself and Tristan wasn't having it.

Tristan dropped his hands and Miles whimpered from the loss. He stood up on his knees and kissed Miles on the lips. Miles returned the kiss and moaned deep in his throat when Tristan began teasing his nipple ring. He had suddenly felt so embarrassed that Tristan knows how sensitive his nipples were, but he loved it at the same time. The sensation sent chills up and down his spine as Tristan pulled on the ring gently.

Tristan kissed down Miles' neck, feeling his pulse beat rapidly behind his flesh, signaling his excitement. Tristan's cock twitched. Miles hissed and groaned when Tristan's tongue came in contact with his nipple ring.

"Do you like torturing me?" Miles asked softly.

"It's a little fun." Tristan responded with a smirk. His tongue moved rapidly over the pierced flesh and Miles let out a series of moans.

Miles had made a quick decision and he yanked Tristan up and pulled him to the couch.

Tristan was on his stomach and he turned his head back when Miles reached under his belly and pulled his lower body up so his ass was in the air. Miles loomed over him and placed feather light kisses down Tristan's spine and one on his right butt cheek. Tristan bit his bottom lip, silencing himself as he felt Miles spread his cheeks and licked his ass. Tristan dropped his head and moaned loud as Miles rapidly moved his tongue over the tight hole.

"Fuck—ah, Miles." Tristan buried his face in the couch cushion, he could swear he saw stars. The other male ran his tongue down and he sucked one of Tristan's balls into his mouth. Tristan bit down into the cushion of the couch and gasped when Miles moved his tongue back up and swirled it around his tight asshole. Miles got up and Tristan whimpered at the loss; he looked around wondering where he was going. He saw Miles open the drawer of the nightstand and pull a condom out.

Miles moved so he was positioned back behind Tristan. Tristan heard the foil packet being ripped and he heard Miles roll the condom onto his dick and prepared himself to be entered.

Tristan sucked in a breath when the tip of Miles' cock touched his tight ass. Miles rubbed his cock teasingly against Tristan's asshole and slowly began to push his cock inside.

"Miles – fuck, be gentle – ah!" Tristan cried out as he felt his ass being stretched open by Miles' big dick. He had had sex plenty of times before, but Miles was big, and the sensation of being stretched wide wasn't something he was entirely used to, especially with the lack of lube being used. Miles took heed of his command and tried his hardest not to ram right into Tristan's ass. Once the tip was past the resistance, Miles gripped Tristan's hips and slowly pushed his hips forward.

"You okay?" Miles asked as he rubbed Tristan's back soothingly, feeling the other male trembled against him.

"Yes, keep going, _please_." Tristan begged. He pushed back against Miles, causing his cock to enter deeper in Tristan's ass.

"Fuck." Miles breathed and he gripped Tristan's hips and looked down. His cock was halfway swallowed in and he held Tristan's hips tight and thrust the rest of the way in.

They both moaned at the sensation and Miles started to thrust his hips back and forth, setting a steady rhythm. Tristan pushed back against him and cried out as the other male rammed his dick deliciously up his ass, hitting Tristan's prostate all the while. Tristan shifted, turning around beneath him and was now underneath Miles, facing him; he wanted to see him. Miles couldn't help the small smile on his lips and he sat back on his knees, and Tristan spread his legs for him. The position made Miles push his cock even deeper inside Tristan's ass and Tristan reached up, clenching the cushion on the arm rest of the couch behind his head.

Miles' eyes rolled back and he tossed his head back, loving the feeling of Tristan clench his ass around his painfully hard erection. His thrust became erratic and Tristan was finding it hard to keep up with him, he thrust his hips up to meet the other males erratic ones. Tristan reached down and wrapped his hand around his leaking cock and rapidly. Miles moaned at the sight and clenched his jaw.

"Miles, harder." Tristan pleaded. Miles obliged and slammed his hips harder. The sexy bartender looped his arms under Tristan's knees and clenched his thighs. The sound of their hips slamming against each other as Miles fucked him hard and fast was making Tristan's cock more wet. Miles watched through half-lidded eyes as Tristan jacked himself off, the brunette's eyes scanned down and watched his cock being engulfed by Tristan's tight ass.

"F-faster, deeper. _Miles_ …" Tristan gasped. Miles wrapped Tristan's legs around his slender waist and loomed over him, his body towered over his and he thrust his hips faster, making sure each time he thrust deep, his cock would hit Tristan's prostate.

Miles was rewarded with a series of pain and pleasure filled moans. He knew Tristan was hurting both from pleasure and pain.

"God, I'm so close, Miles—ahh!" Tristan's moans came out a short pants and he stroked his cock faster with a firm grip. Miles placed his head in Tristan's neck, placing sloppy, wet kisses there and he moaned in the flesh as he came close to reaching his climax.

"Miles, _ah_!" Tristan arched his back and he came (hard), his cum shot out and spilled against his stomach as well as Miles' stomach. The brunette on top of him came with a low moan, his cock pulsed inside Tristan's ass as his cum spilled into the condom and Miles' hips came to a slow stop as he rode out his intense orgasm; his dick was overly sensitive and he whined when he felt Tristan's ass clench and unclench around him.

They both breathed heavily, trying to regain their composure. Miles slowly pulled out and removed the condom. He pulled the rubber off and tied the end of it, tossing it to the trash bin on the other side of the room.

"That was hot." Tristan said tiredly.

"You think so?" Miles went back and he sat on the coffee table.

Tristan turned to him and nodded.

Miles reached up and he touched Tristan's lips with his thumb.

"Do you want to check on Zoe?" Miles asked.

"She'll be fine, I trust Grace won't hurt her. Besides, I don't think I''m ready to leave this room yet." Tristan said as he reached up and touched Miles' semi-flaccid cock.

Miles arched his eyebrow at him. "You up for round two?" Miles smirked playfully.

"Only if you are." Tristan responded.

Miles leaned forward and kissed Tristan on the lips, and proceeded to climb on top of him.

* * *

I take requests! Right now, I'm only taking one-shots. No, it doesn't have to be smut (smut is just my forte *nervous laugh*) it can be sweet fluff, or anger, anything! Shoot me a PM, I will respond as soon as I can :)


End file.
